


Freedom at last

by BWSMILE



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Black hat doesn't want to admit he was wrong, Black hat misses flug, Blackhat is carzy af, Branding, Captivity, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Hunting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Multi, Past Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Running Away, Sadism, Vandalism, a bit angsty, car theft, drunk shenaigans, gore in later chapters, obsessive blackhat, possesive black hat, this fic is getting dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWSMILE/pseuds/BWSMILE
Summary: Flug has had it with the abuse , lack of sleep, and Black hat as a whole. He decides to run away and become his own boss.





	1. Dissapear

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as the story progresses.

  Flug tweaked with the ray gun he was building ,making sure all the wires were in place so it wouldn't blow up. He stopped briefly to rub his arm the claw marks  he received for a failed invention last week were scabbed over now.

It had to be this week, He couldn't take anymore abuse or neglect. Black Hat was at a meeting with costumers ,and wouldn't be back for two whole days.

Flug took a deep breath ,put the gun down and looked at the camera watching him. That camera has got to go. He got up and walked out of the lab ,he needed something to block that camera. He began to think ," what could I use..." 

In the middle of his thought he heard something , _rattle rattle ssssssssskkkkkk_. He followed the sound ,it lead right to Demencia's room. Her door was open and in neon spray paint ,she had made a sloppy painting of a buff black hat holding her in a skimpy dress. Classy .

  The spray paint was perfect though, "Uh ..Hey Demecia ? Could I borrow a can of spray paint ,I need it for scientific research...",Flug asked awkwardly .   She  stopped abruptly from her "art" and looked at him ,"What's in it for me ?", She narrowed her mismatched eyes at him. Flug bit his lip under his bag thinking of something she would want then it hit him "Free rein of the lab when Black hat gets back ,I won't kick you out and you can do whatever you want in there.", He wasn't going to be there to stop her anyway. She perked up ,"Promise ?...." . He nodded in response.

She smiled wickedly, "deal!" ,she chirped as she  chucked a can of neon green paint at him. Flug quickly ran to the lab and shook the paint ,it was half full. He turned to the camera promptly flipped it off ,and went to get a ladder.  He searched in the closet ,and then found a ladder he had used to clean soot from the ceiling ;perfect.  He grabbed the paint and climbed up the shaky ladder ,aimed the nozzle directly at the lens and sprayed until it was saturated in paint. He did the same with the other three cameras. Still having paint left he sprayed a little message for the big boss himself ending with a heart ;just to be a dick.  The destruction felt so   **Amazing.** He may have gotten carried away and by the end the lab was trashed. Flug feeling empowered took his blue prints from the wreckage and left for his room locking the lab door behind him.  He snuck to his room to pack he was getting out of here tonight.  He walked in his room and quietly closed the door behind him.

He threw his bag onto his bed ,searching his closet and throwing an extra lab coat ,all the 8 shirts he owned , a handful of socks and underwear ,finally he threw his second pair of jeans in there as well. Then to the bathroom he threw all the necessary toiletries he needed onto his bed. While looking for his deodorant he saw two small containers with flesh colored insides ,his old foundation. He used to use it to cover his burn scar taking up half of his face ,he stopped wearing it since he never had time to put it on.  Flug pulled off his bag shaking slightly as he did so , looking at his dead left eye and the dark pink and slightly wrinkled scar.  He couldn't go out in the real world with a bag on his head , so he applied the makeup to give him a slightly normal appearance.  Flug gave a small smile at that thought then shoved the foundation and powder into his bag. He did have many scars from Blackhat , but they were concealable with clothes so he didn't care.  Flug was almost done but he needed one last thing ;money. He had an invention materials fund but that was in Blackhat's office under lock and key .  Well he had gone this far ,he's not giving up now.  Sneaking past 5.0.5 and Demencia  who were coloring on the floor he slowly crept into Blackhat's office .

The office was cold  but elegant and covered wall to wall in portraits of it's owner.  Flug scanned the room but found nothing.  He checked the boss's desk and found  three locked drawers ,not knowing what could be in them he tapped the first one. It growled when his fingers knocked against the mahogany , **defiantly** not that one.  He tapped the second and third but no noise was heard. Flug began searching for the keys he opened every drawer until he found a single key. He recognized it ,he saw that key whenever he asked for more funds and begrudgingly got more finical assistance.  Flug was overjoyed  he immediately began testing the drawers until the third opened.  There were stacks of hundreds and fifties placed neatly in four columns ,Flug  decided just to take a handful of money and quickly lock the drawer . He put the key back in it's place and quickly fled the office .  He bolted to his room  and locked the door behind him.

Breathing heavily he shoved the money along with his phone into the bag and zipped it closed. "Shit...shit...I'm actually doing this...", he said to himself shakily . "w-what if I get caught? I'll be skinned alive,have my teeth ripped out ,or my entrails ripped out  or worse " ,he was panicking.  Lifting up a shaky hand he slapped himself " **No.** You can do this ,You can do this..." ,repeating that mantra in his head he waited the day out.

Night had fallen ,It was 11:23 pm according to Flug's alarm clock  he took out his phone and quietly called a cab . "Ten minutes ...." he whispered to himself "please don't come home early....please please..." ,Flug then began praying to anyone who would listen for Blackhat not to come home.  He sat there shaking and thinking ,"maybe this was a bad idea ,but I can't turn back now. I'm in waaaayyy to deep ." He watched the time pass by for 8 minutes then he got up and slung his bag over his shoulder "Don't look back..." He said heavily as he opened his door and quietly walked outside.

It had been a long time since he'd been out of the lab, the air cooled his hot skin ,he stood for about a minute before a smart car with a taxi top pulled up. Flug climbed inside setting his bag down ,the driver was a middle aged woman with a bleach blond perm. She looked over into her mirror at Flug ,"Where you headed ,sweetheart?" ,her voice was gravelly and sounded like she smoked 4 packs a day.  Flug shifted in his seat putting on his seatbelt ,"The closest hotel 20 miles away from here..." ,He said handing her 2 crisp hundred dollar bills. She looked at the money wide eyed "Sure thing kiddo.....", she stuffed one of the hundreds in her bra and drove off.

Flug watched as the mansion faded away ,he felt a bit guilty for leaving 5.0.5,but he wouldn't have been able to convince the bear to leave without Demencia and she would've blabbed to Blackhat. He stared out the window watching convince stores ,gas stations , bars ,strip clubs , and other buildings flash by.  He ran a hand trough his blonde mess of curls and watched everything fly by ,he hadn't been this relaxed in years.  "Hey kiddo whatcha running away from ? " , the driver asked causally with a bit of concern in her voice. Flug looked up at her shocked "How did you...",he began and she cut him off mid sentence , "I've been in this business long enough to tell ,so whatcha running away from?" . Flug shifted uncomfortably what was the closest thing to what he was experiencing? He thought for a moment then softly said "Abusive relationship...." ,close enough ,right?  The driver became quiet and didn't talk for the rest of the ride ,probably not knowing what to say .

twenty minutes pass and she stops in front of a motel  " Here you are ..." ,she said unlocking the door for Flug. "Thank you ",Flug said softly and she nodded as he grabbed his bag and exited the cab. The cab drove off leaving him to his own devices.

He strolled up to the counter of "Rose water bed and breakfast "  , a balding man in his early forties gave him his room key and asked if he was staying for the full night . Flug nodded and signed the guest book with the fake name George Rivers  then quickly going to his room . It wasn't the best place in the world but it had a bed , a bathroom , and a tiny color tv with 6 channels . He was exhausted ,he flopped down on the bed face first and kicked off his shoes.  He got away from that monster ,and the source of all his stress. After 5 years of little to no sleep Flug was going to get a decent amount of sleep. His eyes drifted closed ,free oh so free.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black hat comes home in the next chapter


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm winging this entire thing ,so I'll add more tags as more chapters come in.

 

5.0.5 pulled mini blueberry muffins out of the oven and placed them on the counter. The blue bear loved baking and making sweet treats for his friends. Demencia slinked into the kitchen and stole six muffins ,and shoved three into her mouth.  The bear gave her a disappointed look, pointed at muffins in her hands then at the lab. She huffed ,"finnneeeee...." ,waltzing up to the lab door she banged on it with her fist. "FLUG ,MUFFINS !!!! COME GET THE REST BEFORE I DO !" ,She yelled at the door.   No response . "YOU STILL ASLEEP YOU SCRAWNY NERD?!" , She tried eliciting a response again. Nothing. "Flug....?" , she softly knocked on the door ," P....please come and eat.....", a worried expression crept onto the hyper girls face.  Silence.  She then became enraged , "FINE ASSHOLE DON"T EAT !" , storming off she left for her room. 

Smoke formed in Blackhat's office the villain appeared and slumped in his chair. "Morons....." , he grumbled drained from his meeting. He unlocked the top drawer of his desk and ripped a limb off the tiny monster inside , slamming it back shut chewing on the fresh limb. Those idiot costumers ,if they weren't buying his products he would've killed them all at that meeting.  Sighing he slunk further into his chair sucking on the extremity in his mouth. Speaking of products, the demon pressed the button on his intercom "FLUG MY OFFICE **NOW.** " ,he growled into the microphone. Blackhat released the button and sat up in his chair. It should take a minute that milksop to get to his office for new instructions. A minute passed and Blackhat impatiently tapped his claws against the wood of his desk. Another minute passed and he began to get angry was he ignoring him?  Thirty seconds later Blackhat slammed open his office doors and stormed to the lab. "HOW **DARE** YOU IGNORE ME !!!" , he shouted at the door and went to open it. It was locked. " _oh...._ you think locking me out will save you ,do you ?", Blackhat chuckled as he punched the door and it flew off it's hinges.  He expected to see Flug cowering under a table but the sight he was welcomed with was much less satisfying. Tables were flipped over , chemicals and glass shards riddled the floor , and Inventions were in pieces on the floor against the wall. He was going to kill him when he found him. Blackhat looked to the side and on the wall was a message in eye bleeding bright  green paint.  Walking closer he read the message.

"I would've been civil with this message but you don't deserve it. You deserve to rot and feel all the pain you've caused me. I hope someone sets your mansion on fire goodbye ,you rat bastard xoxo Flug <3 ", reading the whole thing threw Blackhat into a rage he slammed his fist into the message and part of the wall crumbled leaving a hole. He stomped out of the room eye glowing red and fangs bared. Throwing everything in his path he was outraged . Flug left like he didn't belong to anyone. Like Blackhat didn't own every fiber in that scrawny body .  Flug was **his**. The demon walked into the garden and began destroying every statue there.

 

Flug woke up his motel room feeling rested for the first time in years. He stretched and popped his back ,rubbing his face he looked at the clock "10:30 " it read. Getting up he put on his shoes .  Yawning he walked to the main building for breakfast, once inside he grabbed what was left over from the early risers. He sat down to soggy eggs ,rubbery bacon ,and some black coffee. He did miss 5.0.5's cooking but leaving was for the best for his mental and physical health. It may have hurt him to leave but staying was killing him. The dining room was empty save for some stoners and a young man with teal hair , tan skin ,and brown eyes wearing a purple tank top and he was staring at Flug. Flug swallowed hard and averted his eyes focusing on his eggs. The man walked up to Flug "Hey cutie~", The tanned man said sweetly. Flug nearly choked on his eggs ,"A-are you talking to me?", he asked looking around. "Who else would I be talking to?" ,the other man said cheekily.  "Fair point ,what do you want?" , Flug asked shoving eggs into his mouth . "Can you hot wire a car?" the other whispered. Flug raised an eyebrow ,he knew it was a fairly simple process but did he want to do this ? He looked at the handsome stranger who was smiling at him. Go with this man and probably have a crazy night or stay eat his breakfast and run further away? eh fuck it . "Yeah I do ", he replied then was pulled up by the other man . "Great, follow me.", The teal haired stranger said leaving and Flug trailing behind.

What could possibly go wrong?

 

 


	3. On the run

 

Flug followed the man he just met to a volkswaggon bus.  " I already broke the lock on the drivers door ,think you can hotwire this baby?", The stranger smacked the door and smiled at him.  Flug  looked at the metal dinosaur and responded,"Yeah....but I need tape ,something to strip the wires ,and a screwdriver ,do you think you could get those ...umm" , he looked at the man prompting him to tell Flug his name.  "Israel, and I can manage that " ,Israel said calmly. Flug nodded ,"Why..why do you need me to do this ?", Flug looked at the other curiously .  "My friends ditched me here last night as a joke ." The teal haired man growled. Flug sighed ,"What's in it for me ?". Israel raised an eyebrow ,"What do you want ?" ,Flug thought for a moment...What did he want ? Blackhat had to have known he was missing by now ,and was either looking for him or a replacement.  The terror of Black hat drove him to say ,"I want to go far away from here ,can I ride in the car with you if I get it running ?" ,saying this to a man he just met wasn't the best idea but Flug was desperate.  Israel stroked his chin in thought ,"Hmm....you are pretty cute and it'd be better to not stop too much...sure why not.", Flug's heart leapt with joy. He wasn't going to die tonight!  "Thank you " ,Flug said smiling.  Israel rubbed the back of his neck looking away from Flug,"so..I'll get the stuff....." ,The taller man left for the small dollar store across the street. Flug took this as cue to go get his things and check out.

He came into his hotel room sighing ,what in the name of fuck was he doing? He usually planned everything but now he was improvising. Having no other goal then to get as far away from his boss as possible. _BZZZZZZZZZ!_ His phone buzzed repeatedly on the nightstand ,where it was charging.  Slowly picking it up he saw Blackhat's scowling face and in little writing at the top it said 'boss is calling you'. Flug shrieked and hit the ignore button very quickly. Quickly he grabbed his things and ran out into the main building throwing the keys onto the counter. He wanted to jump off a bridge . He was shaking as he signed out and went out to the van where Israel was waiting with a shopping bag . He threw it at Flug and said playfully ,"think fast !" , Flug held up his arms to shield himself. The bag hit him and he picked it up after it fell to the ground. Climbing into the van he knocked off the steering wheel cover and began stripping the required wires. After everything was taped correctly he held the starter wire held it away from himself and sparked them. Revving the engine the car started up and Flug happily jammed the screwdriver into the steering lock.

"Ready." Flug said and Israel  climbed over Flug into the passenger seat. "You might wanna step on it before we get caught." , Israel stretched out as Flug backed out of the parking lot speeding out into the road. He turned to the man in the other seat ,"Where to? " , Israel snorted and pointed to the interstate.  About fifteen minutes passed in silence before Flug's phone went off again. Israel opened an eye ,"Who's that?" ,he said sitting up. Flug hit the ignore button,"someone I don't want to talk to ."  "Ex?", Israel asked seeming more interested . "Sorta.." ,Flug replied stopping at a red light.  Flug's phone was taken and before he could say anything lips were pressed against his and a flash blinded him. Rubbing his eyes he noticed the light was green and drove forward ,"W-why'd you do **THAT?**!" ,the anxious doctor exclaimed a soft pink blush painting his cheeks. Israel set the phone down after hitting a few buttons," There that should get them to stop calling.." , he leaned back in his seat. "what'd you do?...",Flug asked frantic as he picked up his phone to see what the other did.

 

Black hat seethed in his office chair Flug hadn't answered any of his calls ,he was going to get skinned for this insolence. The demon sighed and rubbed his temples . Why did Flug leave anyway? He had everything humans needed and more ,Food ,water , the greatest demon in existence to give him guidance ,and a lab to himself. What more could he possibly want?  Just then the demons phone let out a blood curdling scream ,one of his favorite sounds. He lifted it in a clawed hand opening it to see a message from Flug in his notifications.  "Finally....", Blackhat growled taking his wine in his other hand and opening the messages. Taking a sip of his wine he waited for the program to load ,trying to remain calm  . What pooped up on screen made wine spew out of Blackhat's mouth, a young dark skinned human man with flamboyantly colored hair was kissing Flug. He crushed the wine glass in his hand and threw the shards across the room. He typed in all caps 'FLUG WHERE ARE YOU AND WHO IS THAT?! TELL ME OR I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU BOTH SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY'. Blackhat was shaking with rage and waited for an explanation for that disgusting display. He dug his claws into the arm of his office chair shredding the leather.

Flug's phone buzzed by this time the doctor was trembling "oh...fuck me....", he said in a shaky voice. When he reached for his phone Israel already had it and was scoffing "Wow...overdramatic isn't he ...",rolling his eyes and replying for Flug.

Texts

F: Really man ?  leave this guy alone ,he doesn't want to talk to you

BH: Who the fuck are you ? Put Flug on. NOW.

F: I'm going to go with no on that one buddy.

BH: HOW DARE YOU PUT FLUG ON

F:nope

BH: Put him on you idiotic cow

F: No can do asswipe

BH: Why not?

F:He's driving

BH: To where? Where are you taking him ?

F:To the moon

BH: Stop playing games with me

F:Stop blowing up this phone

BH: Flug belongs to ME and I will do what I please to contact him

F:He isn't a piece of furniture fucktard he's a person the man can do whatever he feels like doing

BH: NO HE CAN"T BECAUSE I OWN HIM!

F:oh no the phone is dying ,I'd like to say I loved our little chat but i'd be lying

Blackhat threw his phone against the wall shattering it into pieces of wire glass and metal. He was beyond furious HOW DARE FLUG GO WITH THAT INSOLENT PIECE OF MEAT! Blackhat began thinking ,wait is this why he ran off to gallivant with that waste of matter.  He growled remembering that image ,filthy human lips aginst his property. His Flug . The demon wanted to take back what was his. Not because he cared about Flug but because he needed him or his business would tank.  He could hire a replacement but why do that when he could just take Flug back?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackhat's jeeaaalllloooussss


	4. For the first time in a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug is actually starting to have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be asleep? probably. I needed to get this chapter up though.

 

 

"You did **WHAT**?!", Flug shrieked as Israel told him what he said to Blackhat.  "Lighten the fuck up, I just told him to leave you alone." ,Israel shrugs. The doctor rubbed his face and started laughing. Israel raised an eyebrow as Flug laughed then sighed afterward. "We're soooo dead heheh ,oh fucking well might as well do something with my life.", The blonde scientist chuckled while pulling into a gas station. The other man just blinked in confusion, "alright so what do you want to do with your life?" Flug  looked at the other  "I.....I don't know I haven't been in control of it since I was twenty one .." ,He thought out loud. Israel went wide eyed "Wait ,wait ,wait how long were you with that guy ?" ,He said surprised. "Five agonizing years and I honestly I should've done this a long time ago ."  ,Flug sighed walking out to get gas "You coming ?", He asked Israel before getting out. The other nodded and climbed out stretching his legs ,while Flug filled up the car. After the gas tank was full they went into the station for food and other amenities. A cold blast of air greeted them as they stepped inside. Flug made his way to the counter to pay for the gas, while Israel made his way to the alcohol. He looked over the selection and decided to take a generic bottle of tequila and some rum. The tanned man turned and saw the condoms were right next to the liquor , he needed some new ones anyway so he grabbed a box.  Flug stared at the junk food ,he hadn't had any since he was 'hired' since Blackhat didn't allow it.  He took as many sugary and fattening snacks as he could carry to the counter and slammed his money down. He couldn't wait to binge on the snacks, the chubby woman behind the counter rang him up and  gave him his treats in a plastic bag.  The young doctor walked to the sliding doors , turning to see his road buddy was at the back of the line of seven people. "I'll meet you out there, Fluggy.",the taller man winked at him. Flug felt his face heat up as he went outside to the van.

 

Three minutes later Israel left the store to the van to see Flug shoveling Cheetos into his mouth.  "Enjoying those Cheetos?", the taller man snorted climbing into his seat. "Shut up I haven't had these since my third year of collage. " ,Flug said with a mouth full of his snack.  "I'm not judging , Let's go find somewhere to park ;I've got some rum with your name on it. ~" ,Israel smiled and waved the bottle in front of Flug's face. The doctor swallowed put his chips down and pulled out of the gas station. They drove for a bit passing field after field until they found a spot they deemed to be decent to get wasted at. The two ended up driving into a camp ground area, that no one had claimed for the night. Israel turned on the radio to a random station and passed the doctor the rum. Flug downed the alcohol letting the fiery liquid flow down his throat and having some more Cheetos to ease his throat.

An hour later the man were drunk enough to be singing along to 'bang bang'  which was playing on the radio;Both dancing in their seats. Flug giggled and started trying to throw gummy bears into Israel's mouth.  One landed in the back of the van and when the other leaned over he chuckled "Duuuuuddddeee ,there's a mattress back here. " , the teal haired man slurred letting himself fall on the soft mattress. Flug grabbed his bag of candy and the rum falling with the other man. "It's so comfy. " ,The blonde giggled . The other smiled, "yup", Israel chuckled.  "You-you know...I haven't had this much fun in a loooonnnggg time thanks so much. ",Flug touched Israel's cheek smiling. Israel smiled back ,"No problem buddy ,your-you're pretty cool..." ,he got closer to Flug's face ,"You have-beaute-bewu -fuck...you have pretty eyes..." The small doctor blushed and responded ,"Y...you do too..." , Flug pressed his lips to Israel's and kissed him gently. The other reciprocated and pulled Flug close to him on the mattress. The kiss soon became sloppy and desperate with tounges and teeth clashing together.  Flug pulled on Israel's tank top prompting him to take it off ; which the other man did gladly. With the tank top tossed into the front seat ,Flug traced every muscle he could see while Israel kissed his neck.  A tounge traced over a sensitive spot on Flug's neck which caused the doctor to give a small wine. His shirt was discarded and tossed somewhere in the van ,showing off scars he'd accumulated from Blackhat . He nipped at the taller man's neck eliciting a growl.  Israel pulled away ,Flug whimpered at the loss of contact and reached for him. "Hold on , I need to get some stuff." , Israel said leaning into the front seat. Grabbing lube from his duffle bag on the floor and the condoms from his shopping bag.  He turned around to see  Flug had discarded his pants and boxers revealing more scars on his pale legs . Israel licked his lip hungrily and pulled the smaller man closer leaving hickies on his soft shoulders.  "no more _teasing .."_ ,the blonde whined ,taking the invitation the larger man leaned down and licked the tip of Flug's cock flicking it with his tounge ring. The pale doctor gave a soft moan as the other licked his shaft, while putting Flug's slim legs over his shoulders.  Taking the lube in hand Israel applied it to his fingers and softly hiccuped "This might sting a bit at first ,ok?" , The doctor nodded and he pushed a finger into his entrance. Flug hissed as the finger moved ,but the ache subsided. He soon began fucking himself on the fingers as they prepared him . Suddenly they were pulled out, and something was being rolled onto his dick.

Sitting up a bit he say Israel putting a condom on him. "I...I'm not ...cleaning up cum..." , the other man slurred and began putting on his own ;Flug not knowing when the other took off his pants. Flug laid back as Israel lined himself up clumsily , then pushed inside. There was a brief pause before he began to move at a steady pace . Flug made a soft whimper and reached to stroke himself ;cheeks flushed. The condom was a bit to big for him and was sliding around on his dick while Israel picked up the pace. The scientist moaned as the pace sped up and his sweet spot was grazed a few times. It was finally hit dead on and Flug's vision blurred out and with a high scream he came into the condom. Cum dripped on his stomach because of the condom being the wrong size , he panted and whined as Israel kept going  The doctor tightened his walls as much as he could and after a few more thrusts ,Israel found his release. Raking his nails down Flug's sides and panting he pulled out. Taking off their condoms tying them, and throwing them out the van window he laid next to the inventor. He pulled Flug closer as he fell asleep.

The next morning Israel woke to see Flug peacefully sleeping, he smiled  and ran his fingers through the curls. What'd that 'Boss' guy to lose someone that was so adorable? He then chuckled devilishly ,he wondered how pissed that guy would get if he knew. He took both of their phones from the glove box and copied the guy's number into his phone.  Israel then turned off his flash and took a picture of the sleeping blonde ,making sure to get the hickies in the shot. Then he sent it to the guy with a text that said

I licked it so it's mine now ;)

 

 

 


	5. The hunt begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is a bit self explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating , I wasn't motivated to do anything yesterday. Sorry for the wait ,please enjoy my weird fanfiction.

 

Israel smiled devilishly at the text, then put their phones back in the glove box. He popped his neck and searched for his clothes ,which were scattered carelessly around the inside of the car. Slipping back on his clothes , he looked over at the naked Flug on the mattress. Leaning into the front seat he rifled through his duffle bag and found one of his flannels. Israel threw it over the smaller man and hopped into the driver's seat.   Rubbing his face he started up the car and drove off.

 

Blackhat was asleep when his newly fixed phone let out a scream. "what the bloody hell...." , the demon said groggily as he reached for the device on his nightstand. He sat up rubbing his eye ,as he opened the phone. There was a text notification from an unknown number. "Costumer requests? This early..." , Blackhat whined as he opened the notification.  A photo loaded first  it was a picture of Flug peacefully asleep, blonde curls lay in a skew on his forehead ,  with bruises scattered over his slim shoulders. "Those better be bruises from me..." Blackhat growled scrolling down to the message below it. The message read 'I licked it so it's mine ;)' , the demon read it over many times just to make sure his eye wasn't playing tricks on him. Blackhat chuckled darkly while raking his claws down a throw pillow. "You think you can steal from **Me?!** " , he began laughing ,"I don't know who you think you are ,but you're a dead man to me ." 

 

Blackhat got up shedding his nightshirt and cap and outing on his normal attire , that person who sent him that message will learn how he deals with theft. First though he had to get the house in order so he could leave to find that filth who touched his property.  Locking both his office and bedroom , so Demencia wouldn't steal his belongings and 5.0.5 wouldn't 'decorate' his room .  Straightening his tie he banged on Demencia's door.  She opened the door in a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. Realizing who was at the door she closed it ,and reopened it in a tiny lace nightie smelling of too much perfume. "Oh Blackhat ,what brings you to my room this early ~" ,she giggled and twirled her hair on a finger.  The demon sighed and face palmed ,"I don't have time for your desire to turn this into a sex fantasy ....I need you to guard the house I'm leaving." ,he said looking at her without expression. "Awwwwwwww whhhhhhyyyyy....", the lizard girl whined pouting at her boss/dream man.  "Because , someone is trying to take something from me and I must destroy them because I **Hate** thieves...." ,Blackhat growled and began walking away ,"You know the drill , I'll be back. Also this place better be in the same condition when I get back or else", he said voice laced with venom. The girl saluted and blew kisses at him as he left.

The demon a mini monitor to his security footage. He watched the footage of Flug's escape ,and saw the cab he had gotten into.  Zooming into the side of the cab he called the company and asked for who had came to his house that night to 'thank" them. A woman with a smokers voice was given the phone ,"hello this is Linda .",she said politely. "Hello you came to my house a couple days ago and took someone ,where did you take them ?", the demon asked sweetly.  "Um sorry honey , I can't tell you it's the rules.", Linda stated flatly. Blackhat growled and began sending excruciating  pain into the woman's abdomen. "Tell me or I'll increase the pain even more~", he chirped in a sing song. "Ow...ah...I sent him to ....Fuck ...I sent him to rosewater bed and breakfast ! Make it stop, PLEASE!", the woman sobbed.  Blackhat let go of his power over her "Good human ,Now where is this place?" , he said darkly. "T-twenty miles out to the right go straight, it's bright pink can't miss it ." Linda replied still breathless from the pain. The demon hung up after that and summoned his car, it was sleek and black with red interior. He slipped inside and followed the directions he was told ,he was going to from there follow every move Flug and that pig took until he finds them.

 

Flug twitched in his sleep, he was having one of his most frequent nightmares again. In the dream he could smell burning flesh and hear pained cries over the roar of the fire. His blurry vison cleared to see his mother under a pile of the planes rubble calling out to him.  "MATTHEW! PLEASE COME HELP ME!", She screamed as her hand reached for him bloody and covered in shards of debris. He wanted to help her ,he loved her more than anything but he was paralyzed. Flug couldn't move to go to her ,he wanted to save her even if he died . He didn't care to much about his death as long as she was safe. She was the only family he had he was an only child , he couldn't even remember his father, and his grandparents died when he was a small boy .  It was all his fault , he should've never taken her for a plane ride after he got his pilot's license. Flug didn't know what went wrong but his controls had locked up and sent the plane into a nose dive. Now he was back again to see his mother die powerless to help her , he wanted to crawl over to her to hold her hand and die with her. He tried his best to get close to her before a black tendril pulled him out of the plane.

 

The doctor awoke to tears staining his face, and a warm flannel around his body. He sat up remembering the events of the night before and his face heated up .  "Good morning ,sleeping beauty. ",Israel said to him from the driver's seat. "Morning ..." ,the doctor responded looking for his clothes.  He began to get dressed and asked ,"How long have you been driving ?"  The other man shrugged ,"Couple hours I think..." , Flug slipped on his pants and climbed into the passenger seat.  " Where are we going?" , the blonde asked looking in the side mirror to check that his makeup wasn't smeared.  "My friends called and said they were at the beach ,so I thought I'd take you to introduce you to them." , Israel said as he smiled at the blonde . "That would be nice....", Flug said sheepishly.

Meanwhile Blackhat had stopped at the dumpy motel and stormed to the front desk.  He held up a picture of Flug and the mystery man to the  balding receptionist.  "Have you seen these two men?", the demon growled. The receptionist  grabbed some thick rimmed glasses from his shirt pocket and inspected the picture ," Why yes I do believe I have", he responded in a southern drawl.

 


	6. False sense of security.

 

Blackhat grins upon hearing that his scientist had indeed been here. "Do you know where they went as well?", the demon asked the receptionist picking at his claws. The man behind the counter smiled mischievously," It's slipped my mind ....I might need some help remembering .... " ,he held out his hand expectantly.  Suddenly black tendrils wrapped around the man's limbs lifting him into the air.  Spikes sprang from the tendrils digging into the receptionist's flesh , the man letting out a scream as they did. Blackhat smiled and licked his lips at the smell of fresh blood ,"Now I don't have the time or patience for your little game. Do you know where they went or not ?", the demon growled making the spikes larger. "I....I don't know ....but there's...ah....security cameras....over there..." , the man whined nodding his head to a door in the corner.  "I see...well it's something ,also what room did the blonde stay in ?",Blackhat asked calmly.  "Room A12....", the receptionist replied getting woozy from blood loss.  The demon nodded and dropped the human on the floor ,retracting the tendrils back into his body. Walking behind the counter he took he headed for the security room.  The system was small and outdated ,but it would have to do .  The villain sat down in the office chair and began rewinding the tapes ,until he caught Flug and the pig getting into a voltswaggon bus .  Now he had something to look for, he chuckled as he wrote down the license plate.  Blackhat strolled out of the office, past the most likely dead receptionist and walked out of the office. Slowly passing around the A section of the building he found A12 ,turing his body into mist he slid in through the crack at the bottom.

 

Once inside he walked over to the bed and sat down ,picking up a pillow he sniffed it. Obviously the cleaning staff was extremely lazy since Flug's scent was still prominent. It was a mix of fear ,anxiety ,and a slight hint of despair and it was _Intoxicating~._   The demon took the pillow as he dissipated and reappeared outside. He eyed the parking lot and saw a couple getting into their car ,appearing next to the car threw the woman out of the driver's seat _._ Next came the man after her landing on top of the woman. Blackhat slammed the door in their faces and sped off as they screamed in the background.  The demon turned in the direction that the bus had went in camera ,he kept going until he met a fork in the road . Pulling up the traffic light camera footage on a magic plane he rewound it back one and a half days.  Seeing the bus pull out onto the interstate the demon followed suit. 'Flug can't elude me for long ' Blackhat thought and smiled darkly.

 

Flug leaned back in the passenger seat eating some cookies for breakfast and washing it down with tequila.  Israel pulled up at the beach Flug looked over at him ,"We're not swimming are we ?",the doctor asked not remembering if his foundation was waterproof. "Don't think so...why can't you swim?", Israel asked turning off the car. The doctor shrugged and walked out of the car blinking in the sun. Israel led him to his friends who where in beach chairs with a cooler between them. There were two men and one woman, the woman was pale with green hair with quite a few piercings ,one of the men was dark skinned with dreadlocks drinking a coke and watching the waves, and the other man was a short redhead with an ample amount of tattoos smoking what looked like a blunt. Israel smiled and yelled at them ,"Franny ! Tom! Jamie !" , the three waved at them and Flug was pulled towards them by Israel.  Flug bit his lip trying not to let his anxiety show, he always had trouble meeting new people especially more than one at once.  While the four caught up the scientist stood there silently and tried to stop his fingers from twitching.  The red head noticed him and called to Israel ,"Hey Is who's that guy you brought with you ?", the doctor's twitching became worse when he was mentioned . Israel looked at Flug and smiled ,"Oh that's Flug he's been my road buddy .".  Flug looked away to evade their gazes. The red head walked up to him and handed him one of his blunts and a lighter ,"I think you need one .", He said chuckling at Flug's twitching. The doctor held the blunt to his mouth and lit it taking a cautious puff ,then coughing but taking another puff after.  It made his head spin ,his body relax and he liked it.

About seven more blunts and a couple beers later he was fully stoned and buzzed ; giggling at almost anything. He pulled out his phone chuckling as he video called Demencia ,it rang for a few seconds before she picked up. The girl raised an eyebrow at his exposed face ,"Flug...?", she questioned. "Yup  Hi Demi ." He smiled taking a sip of his beer ,he wasn't much a fan of the taste but he'd still drink it.  "Where are you right now and where's your bag? ",The girl began rambling about how she noticed he was missing that day .  "One I'm in paradise and two I don't have one on me .", he responded. Israel got in the shot with the doctor and looked at the lizard girl. "Nice hair .", Theo other man commented  putting his head on Flug's shoulder. "Um thanks who are you ?" ,Demenica asked narrowing her eyes at him.  "Name's Israel ,I'm Fluggy's buddy ." , Israel chuckled. Demenica nodded and looked at Flug ,"Blackhat left today ,probably looking for you. You're gonna be in soooo much trouble ~", She giggled manically. Flug was too stoned to care about his life being in great danger and shrugged . "Oh well we all die someday ...it's just about waiting for something to take you out.... and you know what I'd rather have lived before that happens then stay and play it safe . ", the doctor said smiling as the other stoned and /or drunk people around him called out cries of "deep " and "preach" rang behind him.  The girl on the other end of the phone blinked in confusion and the doctor sighed ,"In short Demi I simply give no fucks right now ,death doesn't scare me either ." , before the girl could respond the phone died. Israel squeezed Flug's hand and gave him a soft peck on the lips  ,"I'll protect you ,ok ?" ,the doctor nodded and got in the other man's chair to be closer. He held on to Israel's shirt and buried his face in it ,as he felt the other's warmth against him.  He listened to the steady heart beat as it soothed him ,Israel ran his fingers through the soft but slightly greasy curls on Flug's head. It was lolling the doctor to sleep and before he knew it he was falling into the inky abyss of deep sleep.

Blackhat felt almost giddy hunting Flug, oh how he would love to make the doctor watch as he strung up his 'friend ' by his insides. The look on his face would be beautiful ,the demon shuddered just thinking about it .  Then he would take Flug and make sure he'd never escape again, possibly by just sawing of the doctor's legs , confining him to the lab, Or keeping the doctor's every move under the demon's control.

Blackhat favored the last one the most since he had so many ways to keep the scientist under his thumb. Of course Flug would have to be punished first and the demon couldn't wait.

 

 


	7. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short

Flug woke up in a bed with an arm tightly wrapped around his waist. He blinked adjusting to the sunlight coming into his eyes ,how did he get here? Turning his head the doctor saw a familiar teal mop against his shoulder.  Flug's cheeks warmed ,he'd never been this intimate with anyone sober . Israel made a soft noise against his shoulder as he pulled the doctor closer. "Um, Israel?",Flug asked trying to get in a more comfortable position. The other hummed sleepily in reply  ,"Where are we ?" ,the doctor questioned pulling his arm out of the blankets to rub his face . "Tommie's house.... now go back to sleep...",Israel mumbled burring his face into Flug's back.  Flug pulled away from the tight embrace and stood up ,"I need a shower ....",the doctor sighed rubbing his eyes . "Noooooo Staaaaayyyyyy...",the man beside him whined reaching for the blonde. "I'll be back but I need a shower ." Flug reassured him and went to go find the bathroom. With fresh clothes and toothbrush in hand and searching three sections of the house he found the bathroom .

Turning on the shower he stripped off his sticky three day old clothes. Feeling the cold air caress his naked body he grabbed his tooth brush and began brushing his teeth spitting the minty remains into the sink. Then he hopped in the shower feeling the hot water hit his skin ,it burned but he didn't mind.  He scrubbed the foundation off his face ,strangely he felt even more naked without it. It was like his protective armor was stripped from his body and going  down the drain. He felt so vulnerable like a babe in the woods. Washing all the dirt and grime of his scarred body he stood under the heat of the shower; just letting the water wash away his stress.

He really missed 5.0.5 ,he hoped the bear was in harmed. That bear was too good for Blackhat inc.  The doctor put his hand to his scarred cheek ,he could remember when that side of his face matched the other. Now it was a mess of tangled burn scars with little patches of in marked flesh. He sighed splashing water on his face ,feeling the hot liquid hitting his scar tissue.  Turning off the water he realized he didn't bring his foundation.  Dread filled his heart ,he was going to have to go to the room that his bag was in to get it . Israel might see him ,what would he say ? Maybe he could just run in take the makeup and book it to the bathroom. Flug opened the shower curtain to grab a towel to make his run ,when someone cleared their throat behind him.

 

"hello doctor ,long time no see."

 


	8. Back where we started

 

Flug's blood turned to ice as he heard his former boss speak . He turned slowly grabbing the hairdryer in his hand to face the Demon. A sadistic grin split Blackhat's face as he stared at his nude  scientist. Before the demon could speak again Flug had thrown the hairdryer at his face, it had hit it's intended target  leaving Blackhat dazed. Flug raced out of the bathroom only to have black tendrils drag him to who he was running from.  Now he was face to face with the demon ,he trembled and tried to pull away from the iron grip of the tentacles.

"Now now Flug ,you are being quite dramatic .",Blackhat said grabbing the doctor's face. He began examining Flug's burn ," I much prefer you with scars visible ,doctor."

The doctor began thrashing against his restraints, "ISRAEL!! **ISRAEL!!!** " , He called out to his friend hoping he'd save him . Although the human would be no match for Blackhat ,  Flug could still hope. Suddenly he was slammed against the wall ,the tendrils on his arms were gone and were replaced by the demon's hands. Flug was sure he'd either lose feeling in his arms or have nasty bruises on his arms after this.

" _ **Stop calling his name ....**_ " , Blackhat growled digging his gloved claws into the doctors flesh ,causing the blonde to make a cry of pain. Flug struggled more trying to get any leverage against the demon. Blackhat chuckled at his weak attempts at freedom ,it was truly cute that he thought he could escape the mighty Blackhat's grip. Although Blackhat could watch this all day and be content he had to take the doctor home ; and he obviously wasn't going to come willingly.  Creating a spine on the tip of one of his tentacles he filled it with a sedative ,piercing the soft flesh of the scientist's neck. Flug screamed as the fluid entered his neck ,it burned like hell.  Blackhat took in the doctor's screams with pleasure , retracting the spine he grinned at the purple inflamed mark.

"W-What did you.....how is there three of yo....", Flug said drowsily before passing out. Blackhat released the boy and flopped him over his shoulder ;like a rag doll.  The demon inspected the boy's sleeping face ,running a gloved thumb over the scarred flesh . The doctor did look best covered in scars in Blackhat's opinion. The demon turned to leave when he saw the pig Flug had left with ,the stupid human was glaring at him poised for a fight.

 

"Put him the fuck down ...." the sack of flesh spat at him.  Blackhat didn't really have much time for this nonsense, he desired to slowly torture this one .  He'd have to take him back to the manor for that ,the human began to charge at him only to be apprehended. The demon wasn't even the slightest bit gentle in rendering the pig unconscious. He slammed the man's head into the wall until he stopped struggling; adding a few more whacks for his own entertainment.  The man had blood dripping from his nose as he was lifted upside down and carried to Blackhat's stolen car.  He tossed the man into the trunk unceremoniously , the demon tried closing the trunk and failed three times before realizing one of the flesh bag's legs were sticking out. Shoving the stray limb in ,he shut the trunk.  He took more care with the doctor tightly binding his frail wrists and ankles with duct tape, he laid the scientist in the backseat. Throwing his jacket over Flug's naked form ,Blackhat didn't need to be distracted by the scars that littered his doctor's pale form.

Looking in his rear view mirror Blackhat said to the sleeping doctor ,"You are never leaving again ,Flug. I can guarantee that. " ,The rest of the ride was uneventful. When he arrived he threw the man at Demencia.

"Take him to the torture room , you may harm him but do not kill him. ",Blackhat told the lizard girl carrying Flug in his arms.

"Yes sir ,Mr. Blackhat , sir !" ,she saluted him dragging Israel to the torture room by his hair.

Blackhat carried the doctor to his room ,cutting the duct tape bonds once he arrived. He laid Flug on the mattress ,absentmindedly tracing several scars as he searched for the doctor's new restraints. Searching his nightstand drawers he found them , a metal ankle chain and  collar attached to a chains made of gold. The demon clasped them onto Flug's body form fitting the ankle cuff and collar with magic. He let the collar have a bit more room for breathing and swallowing ,but not much room to move farther than the chain allowed. Hooking the chains to his bed the demon left to prepare for a well deserved rest.

He returned in his nightshirt and cap to lie beside the doctor, first thing in the morning Flug's punishment and retraining shall begin.

 

 


	9. Trapt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating I've been really sick lately, but I'm feeling better. So, here's a new chapter ,enjoy

 

 Flug sat in the black abyss of sleep feeling so at peace ' _am I dead ?'_ , he thought to himself.  No he couldn't be dead if he had cognitive thought.  Damnit. Slowly he began to open his eyes. The room he was in was dark and he was on something soft ,possibly a bed. An arm wrapped tightly around his waist ,had he dreamt the whole Blackhat fiasco ? Maybe his anxiety was just getting to him while he was sleeping , but it felt so **_real._** He'd have to ask Isreal in the morning, he moved closer to the other's body and fell back asleep.

The next time the doctor woke up he was alone , groggily he sat up. Turning his head and he noticed the black and red color scheme, then the large portrait of Blackhat in the corner. His heart filled with dread ,his lungs felt like they had vacuumed shut, his body began to tremble as he tried to catch his breath. He was back , back in this hell hole, no he couldn't be. "No....No....please let this be a dream....",the doctor whispered to himself. Flug began hitting his forehead trying to wake himself up , but it wasn't working.  Tears began flooding his eyes ,as he went to curl into a ball something hard pressed against his throat ; making him gag. the doctor leaned back and the pressure subsided , feeling his neck he felt what had cut off his airflow. Was he wearing a collar? He wiped his tears , maybe he could choke himself by jumping off the bed.

Just about when he was going to try and put his plan into action ,the door creaked open . It was 5.0.5 with a tray of toast and orange juice, the bear made a loud happy noise and  quickly waddled over to the doctor. When the bear reached  Flug ,he put down the tray and wrapped his furry arms around the doctor.  Flug hesitated then hugged back ,"I missed you too..." , he smiled slightly . The hug lasted for what seemed like forever , but Flug didn't mind; it was soothing his anxiety.  5.0.5 pulled away and pointed at the food making a slightly commanding noise. "I'm not hungry right now ,I'll eat later." ,he said petting the bear's ears. He wasn't going to eat but he didn't want to worry the bear. The doctor didn't want to give Blackhat the satisfaction of a willing prisoner ,also the drink could've been drugged or poisoned. 5.0.5 nodded and ran his paw over the boy's hair.

Blackhat sat bored listening to his client talk ,he pretended to listen but he was too excited about seeing the doctor squirm. What to do with the boy?  Brand him? ,Whip him and create more delicious scars ?, so many great possibilities. The demon had completely zoned out thinking of all the things he could do to his little doctor ,that he forgot he was with a client.

Until they broke him from his trance "So I think ten thousand is a fair price for the ray gun. Do we have a deal ? " , The man in front of him said holding out his money.

"Yes it's a deal ,now leave." , the demon took the money and escorted the man out. He looked at his schedule and saw that was his last meeting. A grin split the demon's face as he quickly got out of his office to get supplies for his time with the doctor. Heading to the torture room ,he completely ignored Demencia's and 5.0.5 's  confused looks at his pleased smile. Opening the door he saw the pig again chained to the wall ,sneering he kicked the human in the stomach. Then waltzed over to his toy box picking up a whip , branding iron in the shape of a top hat , and some rope.  Just before he left the pig spoke.

" Where are you going with that shit ?" , The human growled glaring at the demon.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Don't worry your turn is soon ." , Blackhat chuckled and left the room not listening to the rest of the fleshbag's useless drivel.  Passing the two idiots again he noticed that Demenica's face dropped to a into worried expression upon seeing the tools in his hands. The bear just began crying and tried taking the items from Blackhat , which earned it a slap. Demencia held 5.0.5 who was reeling from the slap. The girl bit her lip and tried to soothe the useless bear. Blackhat just rolled his eyes and headed to his room seeing the doctor biting his thumb and shaking. How _cute._ The demon came behind him and took those lovely pale slender wrists and tied them behind Flug's back ,who wasn't making it easy but he managed.

"Why must you fight and make things difficult?", Blackhat sighed touching the burn on the side of his face gently. Which the doctor pulled away the best he could.

" DON'T TOUCH ME !!" , Flug screamed kicking at the demon. To which Blackhat chuckled.

"This defiance is cute and all but I OWN you ,I will touch you as I please. ~" , The villain cooed scratching deeply into the doctor's chest drawing blood and a loud scream out of Flug. Blackhat shuddered at the shrill scream and smell the doctor's blood. Flug saw how the demon shuddered when he clawed his chest. Was Blackhat _getting off_ on this ?! Flug's face twisted in fear and disgust , trying to pull as far a way as he could. Blackhat smiled and dug his claws into the doctor's hips ,who didn't scream? The doctor was biting the inside of his cheek not letting any sound escape him. Even if it hurt like hell he wasn't going to help Blackhat get his sick kicks from this.

The demon growled at the lack of response, "Oh you want to play this game , FINE I was going to save this for later but you're being a little bitch. " The demon walked over to the fire place ,lit it with magic and placed the iron inside. He watched the doctor's face and found it expressionless , dead eyes digging into where his soul should be .  Growling he pulled the iron out, stomped over ,and flipped the doctor onto his stomach. Pinning the doctor down with his foot and pressing the iron hard into Flug's back. Flug began thrashing and screaming, tears streaming down his face.  That was the reaction the demon craved ,taking it all in seer bliss. Pulling the iron off roughly he tossed it to the side and admired his work. The area was beat red and the lines of the top hat came in a deep brown . The doctor was trembling in pain and the area was bleeding in places. Taking his tounge and licking up the blood ,he kissed the wound as well.

"That could've been all avoided if you wouldn't have been such at brat . Poor poor Flug~" Blackhat said sweetly before getting up. "I have to go you're not ready to be rewarded yet ,but I'll be back~" , The demon said leaving for the bathroom.

Flug winced feeling the burning sensation his back ,it hurt so bad to the point he wanted to pass out. What did he do to deserve this? And what did Blackhat mean by reward ? Wait...Flug made disgusted face no way in hell he was doing THAT with Blackhat he'd kill himself before the demon could get his dick out.

 


	10. Unwilling lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackhat done fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short but I'm really tired it's like 1 am where I live

 

 Flug stayed on his stomach, afraid to roll on his back and to feel the pain again. He should've never left Isreal's side ,he could've stayed in bed with him. In safety and comfort of the embrace. Flug sighed burying his face in the soft black silk pillow. Blackhat came back ten minutes later in his pajamas sitting beside the doctor. Flug curled into a ball and scooted away from the demon ,best he could. 

A clawed hand ran through the doctor's curls ,"You know if you hadn't been such a brat ,this all could've been avoided, right? Although I did enjoy you screaming and thrashing beneath me." ,Blackhat whispered to Flug who remained silent. 

"What's the matter Flug ? Can't speak? " , The demon cooed tracing the brand with a finger idly. The doctor didn't respond . " You know....I think you look quite adorable covered in scars that I created.", Black hat said tracing the top hat on the brand. Flug bit his lip and pretended to be asleep. He didn't want to hear any of the bile spewing from the demon's mouth. 'Adorable' ? Did Blackhat think he believed that garbage? That monster just thinks he can scar him mentally and physically then turn around and compliment him? Flug knew what he was doing he was fucking with his head , to make him obedient . Ha, over his dead body. 

Blackhat's arm slinked around the doctor's slim waist , pulling him closer to the demon's chest. Breathing in the boy's scent ,it wasn't as sweet as earlier but it still was delicious none the less. The demon had never seen the doctor at a somewhat at peace before. While he preferred him squirming  and begging for mercy, but  this was nice as well. Tomorrow he'd have to kill that pig so he'd have the doctor to himself.

Flug couldn't sleep. He had no desire to be in this position ,he wanted to die or disappear...whichever comes first. Soon light came through the curtains and Blackhat's alarm clock went off. Flug quickly closed his eyes and felt Blackhat kiss his brand, and get out of bed. The doctor waited until he heard the door close to sit up and rub his tired eyes. 5.0.5 came in an hour later to drop off food and give Flug some painkillers. The doctor didn't touch anything except the painkillers and orange juice. He knew a month without food would be fatal ,and a month wasn't too long .

Black hat had cancelled all his meetings for the day . Today would be a day of fun. The day he'd get to torture the pig for the first time. He didn't know whether to go the fatal route or not, but either way it'd be exhilarating.  


	11. Torture time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to think of the torture methods but I think I did well.

 

Black hat shed his coat and rolled up his sleeves ,then unlocked the torture room and stepped inside. The blood stains on the walls and the instruments of pain hanging from the ceiling glinted as the light hit them. The demon saw the pitiful human asleep against the wall ,wrists bound above his head. A swift kick in the ribs roused   it from it's slumber.  Israel coughed as pain shot through his chest ,looking up to see his attacker he saw the guy who took Flug .

"What the fuck do you want ? You shitfaced freak ? ", He spat at the demon. Blackhat ignored the meat bag and began exploring his toy box. What to use?  Rummaging through all the torture devices ,Blackhat had an array of tools he deemed worthy . Taking a cane in hand he stuck the smart mouthed human in the face.

Hot fiery pain crackled through Israel's jaw and he could taste a bit of blood in his mouth , which he spat on the floor. He glared intensely at the demon. Blackhat chuckled at the human's ugly face contorted into a glare. Taking the cane and slamming it against the creature's face again ,the demon enjoying the hilarity of the thing's facial expressions.

Israel felt a tooth come out with that strike ,he maneuvered it in his mouth and spit it in the face of Blackhat. The demon made a soft menacing growl and wiped the bloody saliva off his cheek. He sent blow after blow upon the human until he was black and blue. He then decided he was bored of the cane and dropped it . Then he began looking for his next favorite.

While parusing his array of tool the human pig spoke , " Why are you doing this..." , Israel hissed.

Blackhat inspecting a scalpel replied, "To punish you for theft and to get you out of the way "

"Out of the way of what exactly ?", Israel questioned licking the blood dripping from his nose off his top lip.  

The demon chuckled " Out of the way of me and MY Flug ,of course."

A burst of hysterical laughter filled the room, Israel gasped for air as he kept laughing at the absurdity of the idea.  Once he caught his breath he replied ,"You're joking ?... You and Flug?? Hahaha! Why would he be with someone like you ? " , Israel could barely contain himself.  Pure rage flooded Blackhat's system and he lunged at the human repeatedly slamming it's body against the wall , digging his claws into it's flesh. 

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME !!! I AM THE GREAT BLACKHAT ,YOU PATHETIC WORM ! I TAKE WHAT'S MINE AND FLUG IS NO EXCEPTION !!!!!!!" , Blackhat shouted clawing down the man's sides.

Israel cried out in pain and tried kicking the demon away. His head was throbbing and his sides burned as fresh blood trickled down them. He refused to die like this, leaning  his head over and sunk his teeth into Blackhat's wrist.   The demon released him to grab his newly injured wrist.

" You bit me....you little sack of shit.....", The demon growled . The bite healed almost instantaneously but it still hurt. Blackhat stood and marched over to his arsenal of torture devices and picked up from where he left off.  Grabbing his scalpel he began cutting slits in the skin that was visible. Each slit varying in size.  After that was done Blackhat took a bottle of rubbing alcohol  and poured it all over the human. The demon took the pained screams in pride and decided to kick him while the antiseptic did it's painful work. 

Meanwhile Demencia had made it into Blackhat's room through a vent. She wanted to see Flug she knew he wasn't dead ,but she still wanted to see if he was ok . Kicking the vent plate off she skittered down the wall and walked up to the bed. Flug seemed to be asleep so she screamed in his ear to wake him.


	12. A caring friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm not dead I just was drowning in school work and I apologize for how late this is also if you can think of a title for this chapter please tell me . because honestly I couldn't think of anything for a title  
> anyway enjoy <3

 

 

A loud scream filled Flug's ear which caused him to scream as well ,and throw a punch in the direction of the scream. His fist hit flesh and the one who screamed, who let out a pained yelp. Turning Flug saw Demencia holding her cheek and glaring at him.

"What the fuck Flug ?! What's wrong with you?!" , Demencia screamed at him rubbing her red cheek.

Flug looked at her in disbelief, "What's wrong with me ? I didn't scream in a sleeping kidnap victim's ear !"

The girl scoffed ,"For one I'd  love to be in your position " Demencia rolled her eyes ,"You're lucky in my opinion .....oh what'd I'd give to be chained to Blackhat's bed...." , Demncia shuddered.

Flug's face scrunched up, "of course you would.....why are you here?".

"I wanted to see my old pal ." the crazy girl smiled and wrapped her arm around Flug's shoulder " So how's it going buddy friend pal" , Demencia chirped.

"We are not friends.....and if we are please bring me a file or some drain cleaner next time....", The doctor said flatly .

"Why do you need that stuff?", Demencia asked tilting her head,

"The file is to try to get out of these cuffs and if that doesn't work I can just drink the drain cleaner ", Flug sighed running a hand through his curls. Arms wrapped around his waist , confused he looked to see Demencia was hugging him.

 

Meanwhile in the torture room Blackhat spun the thumb screw on Israel's toes hearing a sick crack and a blood curdling scream. It was music to his ears, releasing the thumb screw he threw it across the room and stomped on the now broken toes. Each step creating it's own pained scream or screech.  Thinking for a moment he then took one of his tentacles and lifted one of the legs and pulled it taut. He waited for another smart remark but all was heard was Israel's labored breathing.  He finally shut the flesh bag up ,good. Blackhat pulled back ignoring the screams and groans and didn't stop until he was absolutely sure it's hip was dislocated.  Taking the limp limb in his hands digging his claws in to the flesh, slowly twisting with all his strength and enjoying every snap and crack of the bone.  Israel let out a screech feeling the burning sensation of his muscles being pulled and and the sharp pain of his bones snapping. He wished he would just pass out already.

 

"Well if I knew breaking your toes and one of your legs would've shut your stupid mouth ;I would've done it in the first place." ,Blackhat chuckled smiling devilishly . Dropping the useless leg he turned looking for his next two toys to use on the ball of meat. Pulling out the cattle prod and hot iron with a huge grin, he set the iron on fire and turned the prod on. Letting the iron sit on the fire, he set out shocking his victim in vulnerable spots such as it's face ,neck , and injured leg. 

After warming up he then took the iron and pressed it directly on the pigs face. Israel screamed as his vison went blurry from the excoriating burning pain in his face. Tears welled up in his eyes as the iron was removed ,and then placed on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Thrashing while screaming Israel hit his head off the concrete wall due to the little space between him and it ;creating a gash on his forehead and a throbbing sensation there as well. Everything was fading to black and his voice became hoarse from all the screaming. He had finally passed out after two hours . Blackhat looked at the pathetic meatball and rolled his eyes ,it was no fun when it was asleep. Maybe Flug had some adrenaline in the lab he could use to wake it up. He'd have to go to the doctor to ask where he keeps it or if that failed rummage through the lab until he found it.

Speaking of the doctor he had been in Demencia's iron hug for at least twenty minutes by now.  
"Demencia why are you hugging me.", He finally spoke breaking the awkward silence.  
The girl huffed , "I don't know...maybe because you're talking about killing yourself with drain cleaner! " , she said glaring up at him.  
"Well there's only two ways to be free of this escape or death ,and I'm willing to face whichever comes first."  
Before Demencia could reply the door was being unlocked and the doorknob turned to be opened.


	13. Under the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD .....well maybe I am.....Anyway i'm so sorry for the long wait i've been meaning to write but have had too much on my plate and have never been good with keeping schedules but i will try to post a new chapter on weekends .

 

 

   The door knob slowly turned and both Flug's and Demencia's hearts dropped. "Hide " , Flug mouthed out and the girl nodded and slipped under the bed . Once she was out of sight Flug arranged himself on his side ;facing away from the door. The door swung open and dress shoes clicked across the wood floors closer to the bed ,where now two people were trapped. Flug felt the bed dip on one side and the demons clawed hand traced the scabbed over brand . 

"Flug my darling doctor is there any adrenaline in the lab?", Blackhat cooed running his claws through the knotted blonde curls. The doctor remained defiantly silent. Sick of the doctor's attitude he grabbed his face sharply ," ** _ANSWER ME ,FLUG!"_** , Blackhat yelled loudly shaking the walls. Under the bed Demencia covered her mouth,  to not let out the frighted scream that threatened to escape her Flug's face was turned to meet the demon's and his defiance soon melted with fear and anxiety washing over him. 

Flug's bottom lip trembled a bit as he fearfully uttered ," We don't have any ..."  The doctor tensed his body as the claws dug into his cheeks. Blackhat's eyes burned into his skin ,he wanted to turn away ;no to be more accurate he wanted to punch blackhat and run as far away as possible. Blackhat indulged himself in the scent of fear on Flug , leaning to the doctor's neck  to get closer to the divine smell. Flug tried pulling way but the demon pulled him closer.  

".... whatever you're doing stop....please ", Flug said trying his best to get away.  Underneath the bed Demencia raised an eyebrow. What the hell was going on up there? She was too afraid to check but she was curious and worried for Flug.  Despite herself she stayed hidden and kept her mouth covered. Meanwhile Blackhat kept getting closer to the doctor while flug kept trying to do the opposite. Snaking out his serpentine tongue the demon  pressed it  against the small man's neck. At this point Flug's suspicions were confirmed Blackhat and he started thrashing. 

"Get away !" , The doctor screamed as the demon pushed his face down. Demencia jumped a bit and desperately wanted to come out and help Flug ,but she'd be killed and then Flug would ultimately be tormented more.  Covering her ears and hoping that Flug made it out unscathed. Blackhat held the doctor still and began to bite soft skin of his pale shoulders. Flug tried to scream but a tentacle wrapped around his face and made it impossible. 

" Stop being so dramatic Flug , you'll come to accept my ....affections.... sooner or later."  , the word affections felt so foreign  and vile to the demon but he thought it'd soothe the doctor somehow.  Blackhat began to lick and bite any visible expanse of skin and climbed atop the doctor removing his clothes. Running his fingers through Flug's hair he whispered into the doctors ear " You are mine , you always have been and always will be."  The bed above Demencia started to creak ,at first it was slow then it became violent.  She could hear Blackhat making odd growling noises and what sounded like muffled sobbing. Her stomach dropped at the realization of what was going on above her , her hand clapped around her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes . She should've gone up there  but now it's too late and her body was paralyzed with shock and fear.  After what felt like hours  the bed stopped moving and there was brief silence. 

Flug lay trembling , sweaty ,feeling used and disgusting. He wanted to cry but  couldn't ,as Blackhat's arms wrapped around him and a kiss was placed on the brand .  The demon nuzzled against his hair. Was he trying to be comforting after what he just did ? After enduring the closeness for about five minutes , Black hat got up. 

"I'll go draw us a bath ." , Blackhat said in what was supposed to be a sweet tone. After the demon walked into the  bathroom  ,Demencia  peeked out from under the bed. After seening the coast was clear she stood up to see Flug covered in bite marks and brusies with other bodily fluids coming onto the sheets.  Quickly she pulled Flug into a tight hug repeating apologies to him as he lay numb and limp in her arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me in the comments 0-0''


	14. dead eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I actually made a chapter on schedule

 

 

"Flug I'm so so so sorry", Demencia held Flug close feeling guilty for not doing anything ,while Blackhat took advantage of him.  Flug lay limp and lifeless in her arms,her apologies had no effect in making him react. The doctor had been subjected to so many terrible things ,but for the first time he felt broken and hopelessly numb. He felt like was dead , in all honesty he wanted death to save him from this horror . Knowing that Blackhat would be back soon , he worried for Demencia . She didn't deserve to be hurt. 

"Demenica....go now...." , He whispered his voice hoarse from screaming and sobbing.  She looked shocked and shook her head.  He looked her in the eyes and asked repeated himself ,his tone was a bit more anxious. Blackhat could be back any second and then he'd have to watch her be beaten. 

"I'm not leaving you , Flug " , the girl let go of him and looked around the room. "I'm getting you out of here. " , she smiled sympathetically. Flug frantically pleaded that she should leave , but Demencia didn't listen.  She dug though drawers looking for anything to break the collar and chains.  Meanwhile Blackhat put the bubble soap into the tub  and tested the temperature . He may have been the most evil creature in the universe ,but goddamn did  he enjoy bubble baths.  After turning off the water he headed back for his room. 

By the time he reached his room he caught Demencia trying to pull off Flug's  collar, Blackhat was beyond furious. No one was going to EVER take Flug from him again. Silently he crept behind the girl ,and grabbed her by her bright green pony tail. The little bitch whimpered as blackhat yanked her away. He turned her to face him and slapped her across the face. 

" What exactly do you think you're doing?" , the demon growled. He yanked hard on her scalp. 

"nothing ...." , she lied trough her teeth and the pain. 

Blackhat growled deeply and threw her against the wall," Bullshit ......"  Dragging her by her hair he threw in the closet and locked it. " I'll deal with you later I have a bath to take."  Walking up to the doctor who seemed to be watching him with a blank expression.  Dull blank eyes , much like a dolls. Smiling the best he could the demon waltzed over to his doctor , and pet his soft curls. 

"The bath is ready dear." ,the demon purred and removed the chains attached to the bed. He picked up Flug's limp frail body and carried him to the bathroom. Flug didn't fight it ,he had no energy or motivation to do so.  The doctor was carried into the dark red and gold bathroom and set into the bathwater. Blackhat followerd behind the doctor and held him close.  Flug stared off and payed no attention to the demons promises of affection and nurturing. He didn't know how to feel anymore , he was stuck.  Glancing into the mirror he finally saw himself  and he barley recognized himself. 

His face was skinner and his hair was dirty and matted.  The eyes are what caught him of guard he looked so broken and his eyes looked dead and soulless.  They used to have some light and fight behind him but now they looked like he'd given up everything. Dead lifeless doll eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's too short


	15. Escapee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gets revived by kind comments and kudus* WHAT YEAR IS IT??? oh ...shit it's been so long ....welp better late then never. Please enjoy this one sided ship train wreak and thanks for sticking around.

    

   Flug stared at his eyes and then saw Blackhat's face in his shoulder. The touch broke him ,he wanted any contact from that slime ball to be severed. He turned to the demon making the sweetest face he could muster and placed his hands on the back of his head. Blackhat's face switched from shocked , to confused ,to a smirk very quickly. 

"Have you finally decided to stop fighting and accept your fate ?" , The demon cooed. Flug swallowed the bile coming up his throat and nodded . When Blackhat leaned in for a kiss ,Flug gripped the skin of his neck and slammed Blackhat's face off the rim off the tub. Over and over and over and over. He took out his pain on his tormentor and actually enjoyed it in a sick way. The doctor didn't stop until black hat ceased clawing at his arms . When he did Flug let out the breath he'd been holding in ,and got out of the tub. Not knowing how long the creature would stay down he grabbed any clothes he could find and left the bathroom. Once out he barricaded the door as best he could.  He checked the clothes he grabbed they were blackhat's but he had no other option so he put them on. They smelled of stale blood and firewood. 

Coming to the closet where dementia was captive he asked," Dem are you ok?" 

"yeah I'm fine...how'd you get out are you hurt ?" , the girl frantically asked as the doctor tried breaking the door and failed 

"doesn't matter try to get in a vent ,there's probably one in there. I can't get you out yet ...so stay safe ,if you can get 5.0.5 " ,The doctor said frantic. 

"What about you? ....Flug...Flug?!" The doctor had already made his plan and it was to run, get supplies and put up a fight for his friends and himself. He sprinted to the driveway and smashed his way into the demon's car with a rock. He felt the pockets of Blackhat's jacket but only found a wallet. Flug had to hotwire a car under pressur, fantastic He fumbled with the wires failing at least three times before the car came to life.  Speeding out of the drive onto the road he needed to get to somewhere that sold weapons and things that could help him in a fight with the demon. He was going to be smarter this time , wasting no time and creating enough distance so he wouldn't be found early. 

Meanwhile blackhat's face regenerated and he thought to himself of the last time someone had defied him in such a way. He could only rember one time and that was with a past mate ,that didn't last too long though . As soon as they became boring he killed them but Flug was a different case. He felt the need to nurture him but also please his sadistic and masochistic ways.  Maybe Flug knew what he was doing to the demon,this type of rough courtship drove him mad. The violence, the fight for dominance , and the games of cat and mouse drove him up the wall. 

And if this is the game Flug wants to play he's more than willing to participate . 


	16. Burn scars and ciggarates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo updating and it's not months later

 

 

      Flug drove one handed searching through Blackhat's wallet.  He found a couple hundred bucks and a fold out wallet album full of pictures of Blackhat. Flug rolled his eyes took out the money and promptly tossed the wallet out the window. The doctor payed no attention to what he passed until a pawnshop nestled in between a gas station and liquor store caught his eye. He pulled up to the parking lot and walked in the store ;which smelled like bleach and ammonia.  Flug perused the store full of jewelry antiques and guns. Spotting a hunting rifle he rang the service bell. A skinny man with a beer belly and rat tail came behind the counter. 

"What you want?", he said in a gruff voice staring a flug's burnt side. The doctor pointed to the gun which the employee huffed and went to pull it down. Flug picked at his nails , chewed down to the quick. The employee slammed the gun on the counter startling Flug. 

Flug let out a breath "How much for the gun and ammunition.", The doctor said in dead monotone. 

"hundred an forty for the gun and tweny for the ammo" , the employee smiled with a mouth full of rotting teeth while putting a small box of bullets on the counter .

Flug put two hundred dollar bills on the counter and took the gun in his hands and pulled the box off the counter and slipped it in his pocket. He was given his change and felt eyes bore into one side of his face. He quickly left the store and set the gun in the car . Those eyes where why he started wearing foundation , those boring eyes trying to pick apart how part of  his face became the red wrinkled mess it is. He gently rubbed the side of his face and felt the scar tissue before his stomach growled. He hadn't ate in days and now the hunger pangs were coming back. He eyed the gas station ,slipped the gun under the passenger seat and went to get food.  Coming in he felt the eyes again but tried his hardest to ignore it.  He quickly pulled chips , candy and beef jerky off the shelves. He was thinking with his stomach and grabbing as much food as he could hold. When he got to the counter he noticed the ciggerates in neat rows in the back. He hadn't smoked since high school but he was drawn to them. He shook his head ,no he wouldn't fall to temptation. He stared at them as he was rung up and the cashier took notice 

"Do you want a pack hon?" , the soft eyed cashier asked 

"......yes..." , He  answered Fuck it if cancer was coming for him let it come. She didn't even inquire about his age she just slid a box across the counter and stated his total.  Flug stopped her and threw a cheap lighter on the counter then paid. Finally getting in the car he lit a ciggerate . Breathing in the smoke burned and it  felt like his lungs were on fire. The doctor coughed and took two more puffs and it became easier o breathe. Just like last time . Flug turned around to head back to the mansion and froze. Was he really going to go back?

 

   Once Blackhat's face healed fully he noticed his missing clothes and chuckled darkly,"little thief" The demon got up and pushed against the door. It wouldn't budge. He picked up the tub pulling it out of the tile and threw it at the door. It crashed through the wood and the barricade. The demon stormed into his bedroom and broke his closet door to find Demencia half hanging out an air vent. He pulled the stuck girl out by the leg. Watching her hit the floor.

"I'll punish you later, now help me hunt down my flug and i'll go easy on you.",Blackhat smiled devilishly.

"Why do you want him so badly?...." Dem asked rubbing her head ,she didn't want to help but she did what to know why at least. 

Blackhat picked her up smiling in a very unnerving way ,"It's simple my dear imbecile..." , the demon said cheerfully " This is a complex game you don't understand....and the human term for it makes me want to throw up so i won't say it."

Demenica pondered for a moment and then looked uncomfortable ,"you think he loves you don't you?..."

 

 


	17. broken soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting but iv'e been sick and depressed but iv'e had an idea for this chapter for so long im so happy to be posting it. i apologize for the shortness i promise the next one will be longer and i plan on posting it friday

  

  As soon as demenica finished her sentence the demon's face split into a wide grin.  A dark chuckle came from Blackhat causing the girl beside him to shrink in fear. "Not yet....but soon ,my dear stupid henchman", The Demon said darkly . He grabbed Demencia by the collar of her dress and pulled her up to look at him. "Now let's go find our dear doctor~" , The demon dragged the girl out of the room with him. 

 Back in the stolen car Flug was frozen , he was in a cold sweat and could barely get a breath in. He wanted to go rescue 5.0.5 and Demencia but his body refused to budge. His lungs felt claustrophobic in his rib cage. Flug tried not thinking of anything but his friends but the darker more terrifying thoughts crept into his mind. 

 Flug clung to himself as the thoughts took over more and more. The thoughts soon became almost hallucinogenic, as the strange growls of blackhat filled his ears once more. He felt like a pile of bricks was laid on him and he could almost feel  blackhat's cool clawed hands touching his body way too gently.  The doctor's body felt constricted and tears streamed down his face as he remembered the things blackhat said in his ear.   

 His stomach flipped and bile climbed up his throat. Flug managed to moved to lean out the window and vomited dark bile onto the concrete . Flug shivers and took deep breaths . He leaned back in his seat and rubbed his temples . Shakily he grabbed his bag and looked for his drink but he could barley open it. He sighed and decieded to wait his panic out. 

 


	18. Sweet bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sincerely sorry for the wait , I hit a really rough patch in my life and was too depressed and unmotivated to write. I truly feel awful to keep anyone waiting so here's the new chapter. mainly starring 5.0.5 and Israel.

As Flug waited for his panic to subside ,Blackhat was dragging demencia by her arm across the living room. The demon paused for a moment and looked at the sorry excuse for an experiment ,who was coloring with crayons at the kitchen table. Remembering he had a hostage that needed monitored , although he was chained up Blackhat didn't want it dying just yet.

"5.0.5 come here now . I have a job for you. ", The demon commanded pointing at his feet. The bear quickly dropped his crayons and shyly waddled over to the demon. Blackhat looked up at the creature's face.  "I have something for you to watch , It's in the room over there ", The demon pointed to the torture room. "I want you to make sure it's alive and give it very little food and water, Understood?" Blackhat raised an eyebrow and the bear nodded with a look that was a mix of terror and confusion.  Blackhat gave a curt nod and tightened his grip on Demencia's arm and dragged her outside. Only to find his car missing, growling under his breath the demon snapped and a new car appeared. Throwing the girl into the passenger seat , he got in to leave.

5.0.5 processed the boss's order and went into the kitchen. The bear hummed the tune Flug used to sing to him as a cub. Reaching up into the cabinets to make some cheese and crackers for.....whatever he was supposed to feed. He took a small glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water, then placed his cracker plate and glass of water on a silver tray. The bear hesitantly headed for the room , the closer he got the more uneasy he felt. When 5.0.5 reached the door his sensitive nose was met with the smell of blood ,rubbing alcohol, and burned flesh. 

Resisting the urge to cover his nose he nudged the door open , looking into the dim room and making a soft 'braowr'. 5.0.5 stepped in more and the smell was even worse, the bear turned to put his tray on the table near the door. On the table was many scary looking things he had never seen before. Some of the  scary things had blood on them . 5.0.5 began to shake , as he turned to look for what he was to feed then he saw him . 

A man with skin that looked like caramel candy and hair that matched his fur, he was sleeping against the wall with chains on his wrists. One of his legs looked bent in all the wrong places and his toes were crushed. Burns were scattered on his neck and the top of his chest ,but the worst one was on part of his cheek. It was angry red ,and bleeding in some places ,not to mention all the cuts and bruises. The bear quickly covered his mouth and ran to get first aid for the poor man. 

Israel slowly began to feel the pain that his body was feeling , but also something else something soft....fuzzy, rubbing something very soothing on his burned cheek. Lazily opening his eyes all he say was a big blue blob . As his vision cleared he saw it was a big blue bear with what looked like a daisy coming out of it's head. Confused he tried to speak but only managed to cough , his throat was so dry and sore. The bear seemed to notice and took a glass of water and put it up to his lips. It was so relieving to have the moisture return to his throat , after the water was taken away Israel smacked his lips.

"...thank you...",he said his voice still hoarse . The bear smiled sweetly and nodded and began wrapping his cheek in soft bandages. 5.0.5 then went to clean his cuts but Israel stopped him by saying ,"Trust me they're clean he practically bathed me in rubbing alcohol", The man chuckled bitterly. The bear looked cincered and upset making a sad noise , but it put the bottle away. Since 5.0.5 couldn't clean the wounds he put Scooby bandaids on each one , he loved it when flug put colorful bandages on his ouchies .  

The bear looked at Israel's leg and visibility shuddered at the gnarled limb . The man sighed,"That bad huh? I can't really feel it anymore....say you're big ang strong right?",%.0.5 thought for a second and nodded beaming with pride. Israel smiled ,"well can you break these chains and get me to a doctor ...i kinda need one ." 5.0.5 paused he wanted to help but if he didn't listen to the boss he'd be put in the quiet room. He did not like the quiet room ,it was dark and scary. The bear tensed at Israel's request and the man did his best to look more helpless then he already did . "Pleeeaaaseee big guy , you helped a lot but i seriously need a doctor ,i can't feel my leg and i'm scared to look please." , his voice took a more desperate tone at the end. 

5.0.5 tensed more thinking of the quiet room and began to sob running out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be starting a new villainous fanfic for when i finish this one , so be one the look out for that . It'll be less dark than this one ,but there will still be back and forth with flug and BH


End file.
